W zawieszeniu
by Beta Cygni
Summary: Ron postanawia zostawić przeszłość za sobą, aby w końcu ruszyć z miejsca.


— Ron, proszę. Harry, on… — łkane słowa ugrzęzły w kominku — … wpadł w szał. Nie wiem, co robić. Ron, proszę.

Mężczyzna zastyga w fotelu, wyraźnie bijąc się ze swoimi myślami. Rzuca szybkie i pełne niechęci spojrzenie na ogień.

— Ron, nie musisz tego robić dla mnie. Zrób to dla niego. Ron, proszę.

Wstaje niemrawo, mamrocze pod nosem adres i znika.

Korytarz. Czarna dziura tego domu, pochłaniająca wszystkie promienie światła, wysysająca każdą ilość energii nie dając niczego w zamian, prócz miarowego gderania zbutwiałych portretów. Gderania, które teraz zostało zagłuszone przez krzyk.

— Nie! Nigdzie się nie wyprowadzam! A na pewno nie tam!

Przybysz instynktownie podąża za wrzaskami, otwiera drzwi i widzi go trzęsącego się na krześle przy kuchennym stole. Nie podchodzi.

— Ale zrozum, Harry… Ten dom mnie zabija. Zabija od środka. — Kobieta przykłada dłonie do piersi, gestem próbując wyrazić cały swój ból i żal. — Przecież obiecałeś, że w końcu się stąd wyprowadzimy.

— Ale nie tam!

— Kochanie, pomyśl… Dom Longbottoma jest tak…

— Tylko nie dom Longbottoma! — Drżąca ręka sięga po kryształową popielniczkę i z furią ciska ją przed siebie. Stojący przy drzwiach mężczyzna z trudem unika ciosu, wzdycha gniewnie przyciągając tym uwagę wzburzonego bruneta, który wydaje się zaskoczony jego wizytą. — Ron, ona chce kupić…

— Słyszę, co chce kupić. Uspokój się, Potter. A ty mi wytłumacz, po jaką cholerę mieszasz mnie w wasze małżeńskie sprzeczki.

— Sprzeczki? — odpowiadają jednogłośnie.

— On mnie od trzydziestu minut terroryzuje, a ty to nazywasz sprzeczką? Mógłbyś chociaż raz udać, że jesteś po mojej stronie, Weasley.

— Nie, nie mógłbym — mówi tonem tak lodowatym, że samo jego brzmienie mogłoby ostudzić tę żarliwą kłótnię. — O co chodzi Po… Harry? — dorzuca odrobinę cieplej, letnio.

— Ona chce kupić dom Neville'a!

— I? — Podnosi rudą brew, marszcząc przy tym piegowaty nos.

— Zapomniałeś? Kurwa, musisz pamiętać! — Histeryczne błaganie wdziera się z całym impetem do jego mózgu.

— Nie, nie zapomniałem. Ale wybacz, Harry, jestem już zmęczony.

ooo

Na dworze panuje straszny skwar, słońce zdaje się topić blaszaną wieżyczkę strzelistego kościoła, a jego promienie bawią się suknią ślubną panny młodej, czyniąc z niej wielkie światło odblaskowe. Goście, ustawieni w idealnym porządku niczym kolonia mrówek, czekają cierpliwie, albo i nie, na swoją kolej, aby złożyć życzenia nowożeńcom.

Na około słychać wszędobylską radość, jakby każdy z zebranych sam dziś wypowiedział sakramentalne tak. Sielanka. Zalewające się rzewnymi co-to-był-za-ślub łzami matrony, opowiadający rubaszne żarty jowialni wujaszkowie w czarnych, eleganckich szatach i śmiejący się młodsi panowie, którzy w duchu płaczą, że kiedyś mogą skończyć tak jak oni. Wzruszone niewiasty i panienki lustrujące kreacje swoich przyjaciółek – rywalek. Dzieci, które zawzięcie szurają kolanami po ziemi, oddzielając knuty od plew. I wysoki, rudy mężczyzna w dobrze skrojonym, szarym garniturze smokingowym, z ulgą przepuszczający kolejnych chętnych do uściśnięcia dłoni pana Pottera i obcałowaniu policzków pani Potter, samemu okupując ostatnie miejsce.

— Nie sądziłam, że ktokolwiek zaciągnie Harry'ego przed ołtarz po tym, jak zrywając ze mną oświadczył, że już nigdy nie zwiąże się z nikim na poważnie — słowa kobiety o pięknych, miedziano-kasztanowych włosach, ociekały wręcz sarkazmem.

— Widzę, że szybko się uczysz od swojego ślizgońskiego męża, Ginny.

— Daruj sobie dziś, Ron. Czyżby ktoś się denerwował? — drwina przerodziła się w chytrą ciekawość. Mężczyzna spogląda na stojący przed nim tłum i uważnie nasłuchuje.

— Zastanawiam się nad życzeniami. Najchętniej wcisnąłbym jej te badyle, a jemu flaszkę, ale wiem, że od świadka wymaga się czegoś więcej.

— Co powiesz na złotą triadę: „zdrowia, szczęścia, pomyślności"?

— Theo może być z ciebie dumny. Weasleyowie powinni cię wydziedziczyć.

— Nie macie z czego, braciszku.

Uśmiechnął się do siostry doceniając jej wisielczy humor, jednocześnie ze smutkiem obserwując topniejący ogonek weselników, co było nieuchronną zapowiedzią tego, że nadchodzi pora na niego.

Wyglądała nieziemsko. Widać, że hołdowała zasadzie im mniej, tym lepiej. Prosta, biała sukienka upięta na wzór greckiej tuniki, z gracją muskała podłogę. Zrezygnowała z welonu, włosy upinając w ciasny, elegancki kok. Angielska Afrodyta. On natomiast, mógłby wyglądać dobrze, gdyby postarał się polubić to, co miał na sobie. A nie było to nic wyszukanego: czarny, trzyrzędowy garnitur z irysem w butonierce, krawatem śledziem i białą koszulą. Angielski dandys. Bardzo w stylu Harry'ego, z czego ten nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

— Eee, Rose… — nie miał pojęcia co ma mówić, nie do niej — … zdrowia, szczęścia, pomyślności. — Muska ją ustami o policzek, sztywno i bez uczucia, wręcza jej kwiaty i odwraca się do przyjaciela. — Tego samego. — Widzi zawód w jego oczach. Pochyla się więc i szepcze — I obyś nigdy nie zamieszkał w domu z poddaszem. — Podaje butelkę brandy i odchodzi w stronę gości.

ooo

Potoki rozlanego piwa, mozaika z poobgryzanej pizzy, hektolitry wygazowanej coli, porozrzucane karty na stole, dudniąca muzyka, której nikt nie słucha i pięciu facetów uwalonych gdzie popadnie. Męska impreza. A dokładniej – meta męskiej imprezy. Większość śpi, nienaturalnością pozycji przypominając pomarszczonych joginów. Mniejszość siedzi na kanapie, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w ukośny sufit.

— Zawsze chciałem mieć poddasze takie jak to: pochyłe ściany i duże okna. Robi klimat. Teraz też. Widzisz spadające krople, czujesz się tak, jakbyś był na zewnątrz, ale nie mokniesz, bo jesteś w ciepłym mieszkaniu.

— Harry, ty w ogóle widzisz te krople? Przecież nie masz tych swoich denek na nosie, a bez nich to mrużysz oczy niczym kret. — Mężczyzna podaje okulary towarzyszowi, przyglądając się uważnie jego kurzym łapkom i lekkiej bruździe między brwiami.

— Dzięki. Może nie widziałem, ale słyszałem. Wiesz, to miarowe: kap, kap, kap. — Drapie się po zmierzwionych włosach, przymykając powieki. — Tiru riru, tiru ram. Tiru riru, tiru ram. Czas relaksu, relaksu to czas… — cicho nuci.

— Kap, kap, płyną łzy?

— Żaden z nas nie płacze.

— Kroplą deszczu namaluję cię…

— Na Merlina, Ron, za badziewne. Nie psuj atmosfery. — Śmieje się, na jego twarzy pojawiają się dołeczki, które sprawiają, że wygląda jeszcze bardziej chłopięco niż zazwyczaj. Nadal nie otwiera oczu.

— W czasie deszczu dzieci się nudzą, to ogólnie znana rzecz…

— Nudzisz się ze mną? No weź… — Otwiera jedno oko, a on przełyka ślinę.

— Nie, z tobą nie. Chyba też polubię poddasza…

— Neville! Przykro nam, ale przejmujemy z Ronem twój dom! — krzyczy, a on zatyka mu dłonią usta.

— Cii, bo go obudzisz. Skupmy się raczej na deszczu, ok?

— Ok. — Kładzie mu głowę na ramieniu i spogląda na okno.

Nie wiadomo, czy siedzą tak od pięciu minut, czy może od pięciu godzin. Zrobił sobie poduszkę z jego barku, on trzyma go za rękę. Uśmiecha się przez sen, ściskając jego dłoń.


End file.
